The Bucketlist
by crissdestined
Summary: Blaine and Kurt had not spoken since Blaine had left to tour with his band but when Kurt gets a phonecall from Blaine telling him that he is terminally ill, Kurt will drop everything to help the man he loves. Updated bi-weekly. BETA reader and bucketlist ideas gladly accepted.


**So I know I already uploaded the first chapter but I found this version in my google docs and I like it SO much better. **

**Note: I do not own glee or any of the characters**

Kurt Hummel has always been a very organized person. As a child, he would always plan his future. In simple black and white lined paper, he reviewed, scratched, and checked off his life from the moment he went to school to the moment he graduated. It was a habit he had started when he felt his world crumbling below him after his mother died. His notes, his planning, it was the only thing that kept him sane during those rough years.

So it was a surprise when a simple phonecall changed his whole course in life. Not once did he question where he was going next or what he had left to finish. The only thing that mattered to him was saving those last moments in complete bliss. The only thing that he could think about was what he was currently doing and never once, did he worry about what was left to be done.

He remembered the moment it happened as he sat alone in his beach house home. It was nearing dawn. The way the decending light reflected off the ocean water always made him feel uneasy, like there was unfinished work that needed to be done. He watched as a single sea gull flew just above the water, making tiny ripples through the usual still water. He sighed lightly, sitting comfertably at his old oak desk. He brushed over the white oak wood finish as his fingers slowly walked up to the photograph of a long lost love. He smiled softly, a single tear running down his pale cheek.

The exact date was unknown to anybody. However, remembered it was late November, just after thanksgiving. He was sitting stiffly at his small dining table in a small condo that he shared with Racheal. It was right after they graduated and it felt strange for the both of them not to go to school. She had found other things that took up her time. Late night dates, opening shows, shopping and auditions kept most of her time busy. For a while there, it was different for Kurt. He didn't have anywhere close the amount of friends Racheal had and the few friends he did have, he never felt much of a connection. So most of the time, he was alone enjoying Sex in the city reruns and Nicholas Sparks novel adaptions. At first it was lonely, but soon he grew into it, even enjoying it.

"So then Jill, being the complete devil she is decided not to tell anybody about the whole reunion. Can you believe that? He already went through half of his phone numbers on his phone for one night stand. You know-" She started, pointing her finger as she fixed the oven to make tea. "I'm way too good for that kind of stuff, so I told him to fuck off. In the best way I could." Racheal exclaimed.

Kurt had an amazing ability to completely ignore yet completely listen to Racheal's arguements. He looked down at his paper he was reading, nodding and 'awwing' at the appropriate moments. It was either Racheal didn't notice or simply she didn't care. He turned the paper to the entertainment section, his eyes adverting to the main page. "What the-" He started. Rachael just then jumped behind him, seeing the same article.

In large text it read 'Lead singer, leaving Third door'. Underneath the title had a picture of the band members. Four to be exact. All coming from the same small town in Ohio, all competed, sang together, grew up together. It just so happened that the lead singer was a great friend for both of them, a lover of one. Blaine Anderson.

Once Blaine graduated, he moved in with Racheal and Kurt as Santana moved out and in with her newest love. He loved it. His bubbily demener really helped everybody with the dullness of being students. He was a perfect roomate, cleaning and washing at every oppurtunity he had. He would do thing that they could never get themselves do (mostly the killing of large spiders and the cleaning of dead bugs below the sink). He even attended NYADA for a few semesters before he and a few of his dalton friends decided to start a band.

At first it was all fun. They rented a place to practice every Thursday at seven and of course, Blaine took it seriously, never missing a practice. Soon enough, everybody else took it seriously. Gigs were getting more frequent and after only a few months after first forming a band, Third Door was on their first nationwide tour. Blaine took that oppurtunity and ran with it, moving to Californina and following his dreams of sharing music.

They tried their best to keep in touch but with Kurt and his collage and his job at vogue and Blaine with the constant touring, interviews and writing, it became difficult and soon their weekly phonecalls came to a hault. The only connection they had was on birthdays and holidays and when Kurt would stumble across an article or a clip of them on TV.

"Why do you think he's leaving?" Rachele asked as Kurt skimmed through the article. It never mentioned the meaning, only that Blaine had said. "He needed to focus on more serious things."

"Maybe he just needs to take a break. I mean, he's almost twenty four. I'm sure he just wants to stay low for a bit. Get married, maybe have kids..." Kurt suggested.

Rachelle just snorted a bit, nodding then moving on back to her spew on her friends recent sexual activity. As if on cue, Kurt tuned her out, wondering why, in fact, he did leave. He was sure it would be a matter of time when the truth came out but he just wasn't as patient as most people believe him to be and he needed to know as soon as possible. So, he decided he was going to dig through his drawer in his room, calling Blaine. Tonight.

After dinner, he grabbed a cookie and a glass of warm milk before making his way to his little room, the walls only made by dark purple curtains with a bit of shine to it. Dispite being so open around the house, they tried their best to make sure they both had their privite areas. Which was difficult knowing that they could both hear exactly what the other was saying and doing at anytime during the day. It was a good thing they were as close as they were.

Kurt fell against his bed as he flipped open his phone, digging through his contacts until he went to Blaine and just as if it was some kind of phenomenon, his phone rang. Blaine's picture appearing on the front of his phone.

"Hey." He answered, a bit too early for his liking.

There was a deep cough on the other side and as Kurt waited for blaine to clear his throat, he heard Racheal leave to give him a bit of privacy. "Hey Kurt. Long time no talking right?"

Kurt smiled. It was great to hear his voice again. "Right. How have you been? You haven't been doing anything stupid lately have you?" He teased.

"Not unless you count falling on your fender and breaking the neck in half." Blaine giggled lightly. "I'm sure you heard about me.."

"yeah. Yeah I was wondering what was up with you leaving. Is everything okay?" Kurt asked, watching the reflections of the night traffic outside of his window.

"Yes I mean no. I mean..." He sighed. "Kurt can I ask you something?"  
The air grew a bit denser. Kurt's heartbeat felt as if it skipped a few times. "Yeah of course. You can ask me anything Blaine."

There was a deep sigh at the other end of the line. "Can you uh.. can you come over here for a little bit?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip. He had nothing planned. Most of his job consisted of him being on the computer, helping manage the vogue online blog. So he was pretty set in that sense. Racheal could manage without him and with all the time she spending with her group of friends, it's not like he would be missed too much. "Yeah. Sure. Where are you staying?"

Another sigh on the other side of the line. "Los Angeles Hospital."

It only took a few days to get his stuff together. He had called up Issabella and told her his prediciment. She had agreed, wholeheartedly that he should follow his heart and support his friends. Rachelle thought there was somehthing strange about the whole ordeal. Blaine wouldn't tell him what was wrong or really much more about anything but where he was staying and she figured he was hiding something. It was typical of Racheal to make assumptions like this.

He wasn't sure how long he would be staying. With Blaine in the hospital, he wanted to stay until he was well and there was no clue when that would be. So Kurt packed the maximum he could bring in the airport, bring absolutely everything he might need to stay for a long period of time. After he packed, he went to the airport, buying the first ticket he could get to LA.

When he landed, he rented a car near the airport and rushed to the hospital. By the time he walked to the front desk, visiting hours were almost over but Kurt had told them that it was an emergency and that he needed to see him. The young lady, buying his acting, agreed and led him to room 4332 where Blaine Devon Anderson was held.

**Sorry guys for leaving it at a really bad spot. The next chapter will be more about what is happening and what will happen. I really don't have a set day that I update but I'm going to say that bi-weekly usually early in the week will be my best guess. Please like, comment, subscribe, you know the shabang and follow me at tumblr at crissdestined . tumblr . com **


End file.
